


Firsts

by mingyas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyas/pseuds/mingyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first transformations are a lil' embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Even with the green bolts shooting across his body, Marinette couldn't believe it was him.

Adrien. Chat Noir. The _same_ person.

Even after her transformation finished, Ladybug hugged her arms to her sides protectively. She'd never been so self-conscious about the way the red suit hugged her body than at that moment, black spots dancing around her form.  
She could tell it had an effect on Chat, too. His eyes lingered for a second too long on her eyes, her hair, her neck and shoulders, her _everything_.

"W-well..." she managed. "Shall we?"

Ladybug would've laughed on the effect she had on her crush had she not been so nervous herself. He ran his tongue over his lips quickly and straightened up, a strong pink flush rushing across his cheeks.

"After you... My Lady."

Her insides turned to jelly. It was fine and dumb and cute when Chat said it... but Adrien? _Nope._


End file.
